Pourquoi ?
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Oz lit, Gil fume, Alice dort. Oz demande "Pourquoi?". Gil invente des "parce que" pour ne pas donner la vraie réponse, mais chacun sait ce qu'il en est. Shonen-aï. OS pas très drôle, peut-être OOC, bêtalecturisé par ChibiKitsu - merci Chibi!


Helloooooo à vous, ô fans de Pandora Hearts, ma découverte de ces vacances, le coup de coeur intégral et inédit, presque plus fulgurant qu'avec DGM ou Tsubasa (ou pas... Tsubasa est particulier... Fyyyyye-chaaaaan 3)  
Toute toute première fic sur ce manga (pardonnez-moi s'il y a des incohérences, je n'ai vu que les 22 premiers épisodes), écrite un soir (ou plutôt un matin ^^) à deux heures, la maison était endormie, la télé bourdonnait dans un coin et j'avais une grande page blanche qui me disait "écriiiiis, écriiiiiiiis". Donc je lui ai obéi et j'ai tapé tout ce qui me passait par la tête.  
Oz est un personnage qui me touche beaucoup. Il me fait penser à Fye... je sais pas. Les personnages tourmentés, ça m'a toujours ému.  
Gil est mon chéri ^^ (même s'il appartient à Chibi^^) Il est... waouh. Il est trop uke, mais en même temps... hyper classe. Et puis, ça se voit qu'il en crève pour Oz.  
J'ai essayé d'exprimer ça dans ce mini-OS.  
J'aurais aimé faire apparaître Break, parce qu'il est... parfait! Il est magnifique! Je l'aime! (dis, Chibi, je peux l'avoir, lui?? ou je dois le partager avec quelqu'un??) Mais ceci est un truc sérieux, trop déprimant pour ce clown qui disparaît dans une armoire pour réapparaître sous une table...

**Disclaimer: **Pandora appartient à... quelqu'un. (j'ai oublié son nom, et trop la flemme d'aller sur Google... un jour, je me souviendrai de son nom, promis ^^) Gil est à Chibi, Oz est à Naru, j'aimerais que Break m'appartienne, je crois me souvenir que Leo subit une garde alternée entre Chibi et Naru (on s'en fout, il apparaît pas dans cette fic^^)...

**Note: **Je sais qu'après sa sortie de l'Abysse, Oz ne se fait plus appeler "Jeune maître" par Gilbert. Mais... ça m'a marquée, je trouvais ça mignon... alors j'ai gardé le "jeune maître"^^

**Note 2: **Grand merci à ChibiKitsu, ma bêta d'un soir, qui m'a donné deux-trois conseils (comme pour les "valets" que j'ai remplacés par "serviteurs", parce que ça lui faisait trop penser à Will (Ludwig Revolution)). Et qui, surtout, m'a dit de rajouter la fin. Parce que sinon, vous auriez une fic sans fin (ha ha pas de bol, j'avais plus d'idée...). Mais vu qu'elle m'a envoyé ce mail qui disait "on dirait qu'il manque une phrase", j'ai imaginé sa tête toute déçue, et j'ai eu hooooooonte ^^"""" J'ai trouvé un petit truc, un raccord avec le serment de leur enfance, et je me suis dit "why not".

Voilà ce que ça donne... ENJOY!!!! :D

**Pourquoi ?**

-Dis, Gil, pourquoi tu fumes ? demanda Oz en grimaçant, son nez délicat agressé par les volutes de fumée bleue emplissant la pièce.

Gilbert sembla troublé. Il détacha sa cigarette de ses lèvres et l'écrasa d'un mouvement du poignet dans le cendrier non loin de là, où trois mégots finissaient de se consumer.

-Excusez-moi, jeune Maître, chuchota-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, marmonna Oz en détachant son regard de son livre – il en connaissait déjà la fin, par la faute de ce crétin d'Eliot, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le lire.

-Pourquoi tu fumes ? répéta-t-il. Tu ne supportais pas la fumée de cigarette, quand on était petits.

-Je m'y suis habitué, répondit Gil en se levant pour vider le cendrier dans la poubelle.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Parlez moins fort, jeune Maître. Baka usagi va se réveiller.

Alice dormait dans l'autre fauteuil.

-Réponds ! ordonna Oz.

-Pour me relaxer après les journées épuisantes que me fait subir ce crétin de Vincent.

Oz sembla se satisfaire de la réponse, mais après quelques instants de silence, il se remit à poser des questions.

-Pourquoi tu vis dans cet appartement miteux ?

-Vincent habite la demeure principale. Je ne le supporte plus.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant, tu aurais pu en acheter un plus luxueux. Tu es riche, à présent.

Gil haussa les épaules.

Oz sourit à demi.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais allé voir Ada ?

-Vous le savez. J'avais trop honte de vous avoir trahi, jeune Maître, marmonna Gilbert.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?

Gil fronça les sourcils.

Ça voulait dire quoi, cette question ?

-Parce que c'est mon rôle de serviteur d'être toujours là. « Toujours ». Vous vous rappelez ?

-Oh. Juste un serviteur. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. On est _amis_.

-Oui. Amis… murmura Gil en fouillant machinalement ses poches.

Il en sortit une fine cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet.

-Tu fumes encore.

-Pardon, chuchota Gilbert en la rangeant. Je ne fais pas exprès.

-C'est vrai que tu as essayé huit fois d'arrêter ?

-Oui. Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit d'arrêter, que c'était mauvais pour moi, et j'ai essayé.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Mais il faut croire que Vincent est _vraiment_ trop énervant.

-Il est un peu ennuyant, c'est vrai, mais…

-Vous ne le connaissez pas ! rétorqua Gilbert avec véhémence.

Puis, constatant qu'il avait haussé le ton, il s'excusa.

-Pourquoi tu te disputes tout le temps avec Alice ?

Gil grimaça.

-Elle est trop… crétine. Violente. Stupide. Inintéressante. Indélicate. Énervante.

-Elle est mignonne, pourtant, objecta Oz en couvant du regard la jeune fille assoupie.

Gilbert soupira amèrement.

-Gilbert Nightray.

Gil tressaillit et regarda derrière lui, comme si Oz parlait à quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Puis, constatant qu'il était le seul Gilbert Nightray présent, il conclut que c'était à lui que s'adressait Oz.

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Mais ! Je… jamais je ne vous ai…

-Tu n'as répondu sincèrement à aucune de mes questions.

-Je vous assure que…

-Je croyais que rien n'avait changé. J'ai dû me tromper. Avant, jamais tu ne m'aurais menti.

-_Rien_ n'a changé ! Je… je ne vous mens pas.

Oz se leva, une aura noire se déroulant autour de lui.

-Rassieds-toi.

Gil obéit docilement, comme le serviteur qu'il n'était plus censé être.

L'adolescent le dominait de toute sa petite hauteur, le dépassant d'une tête, à présent qu'il était assis.

-Tu sais ce qu'un maître est censé faire subir à un employé de maison qui lui manque de respect ?

Gil acquiesça douloureusement.

Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, du temps du père d'Oz.

-Or, tu n'es plus officiellement mon employé de maison.

-…

-Je ne sais pas ce que quelqu'un doit faire subir à un ami qui lui ment ouvertement, murmura pensivement Oz.

-Je ne…

-Je sais pourquoi tu fumes. Pourquoi tu vis ici. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais allé voir Ada. Pourquoi tu es toujours là. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais su arrêter de fumer. Pourquoi tu détestes Alice. Je sais tout cela.

-Mais pourquoi me l'avoir demandé, alors ? chuchota Gil, la gorge nouée.

Il sentait venir le moment où Oz le martyriserait, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Parce que je pensais que tu étais suffisamment courageux pour répondre à de simples questions.

Gilbert resta sans voix. Il ne comprenait strictement rien.

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour voir.

-Voir quoi ? murmura Gil, de plus en plus bas.

-Voir le monde à travers le rideau de douleur que j'ai tiré devant mes yeux.

-Jeune Maître…

-Et tu sais comme moi combien j'ai du mal à admettre ma propre existence. Mon impact sur le monde.

-Jeune Maître, répéta Gil, la gorge de plus en plus nouée.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Ni mal, ni bien, d'ailleurs. Etre invisible. Tu le sais, non ?

La voix d'Oz tremblait dangereusement, hésitant entre rage et tristesse.

-Jeune Maître, répéta inlassablement Gilbert, les larmes lui venant peu à peu tandis qu'il fixait le visage tourmenté d'Oz.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ?

Gil tendit les mains pour toucher le tissu chatoyant de la chemise de son maître.

-Jeune Maître…

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu fumes depuis que je suis tombé dans l'Abysse ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu vis dans cet appartement pour te donner l'impression de ne pas m'avoir trahi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu souffrais de voir Ada sans moi, que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être toujours derrière moi, que tu n'as jamais voulu sortir de ta sordide autodestruction, que tu es jaloux d'Alice ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ça ? Tu voulais que je devine ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendue suraiguë par les larmes retenues. Mais tu sais que je ne me vois pas. Comment tu voulais que je voie tout ça ?

Gil ferma les yeux en serrant ses doigts sur le tissu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse, jeune Maître ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel.

-Et moi ? J'aurais mille fois préféré que tu me dises tout ça, plutôt que d'avoir à deviner. Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça me pèse de me dire que… que…

-Pardon.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse attention à moi. Je voulais pouvoir partir sans craindre qu'on me regrette.

-Pardon…

-Et tu ne me disais rien ! Tu voulais que je fasse comme toi ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était…

-Pardon…

- Que je fasse comme si ça ne me faisait rien de te voir m'aimer à ce point ? Que je fasse comme si je ne t'aimais pas, moi aussi, pendant tout ce temps ?

-Pardon…

-Tu dois me dire… Tu ne dois pas me mentir. Je n'aime pas avoir à deviner. A être incertain. A patauger dans le noir en espérant qu'on vienne m'aider. A me recroqueviller dans l'ombre en espérant que personne ne se fatigue trop en me cherchant. Tu sais que je suis comme ça. Tu savais que ça me ferait mal.

-Pardon.

-Dis-moi, alors. Dis-le.

Gil releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, tremblant légèrement.

-Jeune Maître….

-Oz, rectifia Oz.

-Oz… je… je vous aime. Et je n'aime pas vous savoir loin, et je n'aime pas voir cette crétine de baka usagi vous coller, et je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer, ou souffrir, et j'aime vous voir sourire. Et même si vous ne voyez pas la belle personne que vous êtes, moi j'aime vous admirer jour et nuit.

Oz soupira doucement. Il se pencha un peu, pour poser son front contre celui de Gil.

-Je voudrais que rien n'ait changé, murmura Gilbert.

-Rien n'a changé… chuchota Oz.

-Tout a changé… vous m'avez tellement manqué. Ça me faisait tellement mal de me réveiller chaque matin…

Oz se redressa et frappa Gil d'un revers sur le front.

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas me faire pleurer.

-Vous pleurez déjà… objecta Gil en embrassant gentiment ses joues humides.

-C'est la pluie. Je ne pleure pas.

Gil coula un regard du côté de la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait sur la ville.

-Oui, jeune Maître… mentit Gil. Mais nous sommes à l'intérieur.

-Ton plafond doit percer, grogna dignement Oz en s'essuyant les joues avec sa manche.

-Oui, jeune Maître, admit Gil avec un léger sourire, en serrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Oz et en appuyant sa tête sur son torse.

-Si tu te moques de moi, je t'envoie rendre visite aux chats de ma sœur.

Gil tressaillit à peine.

Il tira un peu Oz, pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et le serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Tu veux voir, si je n'ose pas ?

-Mais je vous aime, pourtant, objecta Gil avec un sourire amoureux.

Oz leva le menton dignement, en forçant ses lèvres à ne pas se retrousser dans un sourire heureux.

Ça ne se fait pas trop de sourire en plein milieu d'une menace de torture.

Mais il y a mille choses « qui ne se font pas trop » et qu'il avait faites beaucoup trop.

Ramasser une montre visiblement surnaturelle, dans une clairière située sous le sol.

Sortir des horreurs de l'Abysse en se liant illégalement à une Chain.

Se déguiser en lycéen pour filer sa propre sœur.

Pleurer en essayant de disputer un « employé de maison ».

Déclarer à demi-mot son amour pour ce même « employé de maison ».

En fait, la chose qui « ne se fait vraiment pas du tout », c'était de se lier à un serviteur au point de lui demander d'être présent à sa cérémonie de maturité…

Se lier d'amitié.

Se lier d'amour, même.

Tant tenir à lui.

Briser toutes ses défenses pour lui.

Lui prêter un serment ridicule, ce serment d'enfant, sans faire vraiment attention aux conséquences, parce que quand on lit on ne fait jamais vraiment attention à ce qu'on dit, et parce qu'on ne s'attend pas à ce qu'un simple serviteur puisse être à ce point amoureux.

« Toujours ».

Il n'aurait jamais cru que toujours durerait si longtemps.

Dix ans dans l'Abysse… n'importe qui l'aurait oublié.

Mais toujours dure toujours, pour Gil.

Parce qu'un serment reste un serment, après deux jours ou dix ans.

C'était ça, le « parce que » de Gil au « pourquoi » d'Oz.

* * *

Voilà... vos avis?  
La fin que j'ai rajoutée après demande de Chibi commence à la phrase "Oz leva le menton dignement"... donc s'il y a quelque chose à dire là-dessus, c'est juste "Merciiii Chibiiiiii !"  
Je sais que c'est OOC, parce que JAMAIS Oz ne dirait ça. Il le pense, à la limite, mais inconsciemment. Seulement, je me suis dit que peut-être que si Alice dormait, que si Break se promenait quelque part dans un drugstore, que si Ada était au loin, il oserait parler à Gil. Je pense que Gilbert est la seule personne à vraiment connaître Oz, et Oz sait qu'il est une des seules personnes à qui il puisse faire confiance... donc, ce n'est peut-être pas si OOC que ça.

Bon.... maintenant que j'ai évacué le côté sombre de la personnalité d'Oz, je pourrai peut-être faire une fic plus drôle sur ce couple... j'ai une petite idée dans un coin de ma tête...

Allez, pliiiiize des reviews pour m'encourager!!! Et des remerciements à Chibiiiiiii ^^ Aishiteruuuu Chibi tu meuh manqueuh .


End file.
